Tobu
by Derwyd
Summary: —¿Y? —preguntó el héroe en un susurro cuando salían de la reunión mientras agitaba sus alas—, ¿echamos unas carreras? ¡Será divertido! [Divergencia del canon; slash].


**Renuncia legal:** escrito por y para fans. No lucro, adaptación o plagio.

 **Géneros:** humor, romance.

 **Pareja** : Harry P./Hawks.

 **Clasificación:** PG.

 **Advertencias:** EWE, no contempla el epílogo. Crossover, slash, fluff. One-shot. Tobu significa _volar_.

 **Notas** : Espero que les guste :)

 **Resumen** : —¿Y? —preguntó el héroe en un susurro cuando salían de la reunión mientras agitaba sus alas—, ¿echamos unas carreras? ¡Será divertido!

* * *

 **TOBU**

Se conocieron por casualidad, así siempre comenzaba cualquier tipo de aventura que Harry tenía. El departamento de aurores de la confederación mágica lo había mandado a Japón para hacer una charla sobre magos oscuros. Harry, junto con otros cinco otro aurores, eran los únicos magos y brujas del mundo que podían ejercer su profesión sin fronteras, eran un equipo de elite y de vez en cuando tenían que hacer este tipo de seminarios para incentivar a más aurores a perfeccionarse.

Servía también que Harry era un inefable encubierto y que su estatus como _el hombre que conquistó_ le facilitara subir de rango rápidamente. No muchos podían decir que habían derrotado al mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos.

Harry podía.

El punto era que se conocieron por casualidad, Harry estaba en Japón en el seminario de _Qué hacer cuando un mago oscuro toca tu puerta_ —él lo repetiría siempre: adoraba los títulos mágicos— y se quedaría por lo que restaba del mes para hacer un taller práctico en conjunto a sus compañeros.

Era solo un mes, claro hasta que el villano muggle llamado _All for One_ decidió que secuestrar a jóvenes magos y brujas era una buena idea, solo para saber si podía adquirir magia a través de su _particularidad_.

La comunidad mágica no estaba en lo absoluto contenta, sobre todo porque los jóvenes magos eran sensibles a cambios mágicos y no estar en un ambiente que les aseguraba y protegía los hacía inestables y propensos a convertirse en _obscurus_ , y nadie quería que eso sucediera.

—¿Cómo se enteró dónde está el portal para ingresar a Mahoutokoro? —fue lo primero que preguntó Harry cuando las alarmas del ministerio de magia japonés comenzaron a sonar para dar paso al caos y al problema.

—No lo sabemos —respondió el jefe de aurores.

—Eso es lo primero que deben averiguar, no sacamos nada con iniciar una búsqueda si no sabemos con certeza si alguien en el mundo mágico lo está ayudando —las bruscas palabras fueron dichas por Annabeth Strauss, una bruja alemana que estaba con Harry en el seminario.

—No podemos hacer eso —respondió indignado el jefe de aurores, Mori-san—, quizás ustedes estén acostumbrados a no...

—Cuide muy bien lo que va a decir, Mori-san —interrumpió Harry—, dudo que Anna _no quiera_ rescatar a los alumnos secuestrados, pero el peligro de que vuelvan a secuestrar a otros alumnos está presente y es lo que debemos interrumpir. Si ellos creen que tienen el acceso libre para el colegio, van a tratar a los alumnos secuestrados como cosas, ¿para qué cuidarlos si podemos _obtener más_? No. Hay que buscar quién está ayudando a este muggle.

Fue así como Harry y sus cuatro compañeros de la confederación terminaron reuniéndose con la muy reticente y secreta liga de superhéroes. Harry pocas veces se había reunido con la villa de superhéroes de Inglaterra, pero siempre existía cierta rivalidad e incomprensión por parte de la liga de superhéroes y por parte de los magos.

Los héroes siempre estaban orgullosos de serlo, hacían una carrera de eso, se vendían como figura de paz, pero la comunidad mágica era totalmente distinta. Uno no _estudiaba_ para ser héroe, ellos _nacían_ siendo uno y eso Harry lo aprendió a las malas.

Todos sus compañeros, todos, tenían una infancia trágica, era el distintivo de un héroe, era el cómo ellos habían llegado a ser lo que eran y fue algo que no pudieron escoger, porque las noches sin dormir y las pesadillas no valían la pena en la opinión de ellos. Nunca.

 _Tiwaz_ o, como Ron acostumbraba a llamarlos, «ese grupo _posh_ de súperaurores internacionales» era un grupo de aurores conformado por distintos magos y brujas. Operaban bajo la autoridad de la Confederación Mágica Internacional y en total eran diez aurores. Las decisiones se tomaban por la mayoría de votos y cada misión tenía un líder distinto.

Si estaban luchando con criaturas mágicas peligrosas, sería Rodolph quien tomaría el mando de la misión; si estaban en un atentado internacional sería Mirna quien se haría cargo; si se trataba del mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos, sería Harry.

Cada uno tenía su especialidad y fue por eso que Mirna era la única quien hablaba con la liga de héroes japonesa.

—Ustedes solo intervienen cuando se trata de su gente. ¿No es eso poco humanitario? ¿Qué clase de héroes son ustedes que no son capaces de cooperar siempre que se les necesita?

—Nos gustaría recordarles a todos ustedes que la comunidad mágica está bajo _otro_ estatuto, somos una sociedad aparte y, por ende, no podemos intervenir en sus políticas internas como ustedes tampoco en la de nosotros. Solo en caso de emergencia y este es una de ellas.

—Mientras ustedes siguen peleando como perros y gatos hay _niños_ en peligro, pero no es como si a ustedes les importara, ¿cierto?

Y esa fue la primera vez que Harry dejó de pensar en planes en su mente, porque era la primera voz sensata en toda la sala. Mirna y Mori-san habían estado discutiendo por eternos minutos con el alto mando de la liga, pero allí también había héroes quienes fueron los primeros en ser llamados ante la emergencia.

El hombre tenía alas. Alas en sus espaldas, cabello rubio ceniza, cejas con formas de plumas y ¿Había dicho ya que tenía alas?

Realmente tenía alas y cuerpo humano.

Alas.

—¿Tú puedes volar? —preguntó Harry excitado ante el prospecto de poder volar sin escobas.

Su pregunta pareció romper la tensa discusión para mirarlo sorprendido por su impropia actitud, pero Harry no podía evitarlo, ¡el tipo tenía alas! Harry no había visto a muchas personas con alas, esta era la primera vez.

—Sí —respondió el otro hombre mirándolo extrañado—, ¿qué? ¿Nunca antes habías visto a un hombre alado? —inquirió con una sonrisa fácil en sus labios y actitud coqueta.

—No —negó excitado— ¿y a cuánto puedes ir?

—¡H-Harry! —regaló Mirna con las mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza—. Este no es el momento para esto.

—Nunca he ido muy rápido, generalmente tengo que bajar de velocidad o mis compañeros me pierden —cortó el héroe a Mirna dudoso de su propia velocidad—. ¿Tú vuelas?

—Sí, pero con escoba.

—¿Y rápido?

—Bueno yo...

—¡Hawks!

—¡Harry!

—… sobre el rescate de los niños...

Ni Harry dejó de mirar al otro hombre ni el otro hombre, Hawks, dejó de mirarlo detrás de esas gafas semitransparentes y actitud infantil, era como encontrar a su alma gemela.

El hombre podía volar.

—¿Y? —preguntó el héroe en un susurro cuando salían de la reunión—, ¿echamos unas carreras? ¡Será divertido!

* * *

Resultó ser que Harry era como él y ambos eran como el equipo que llevaría a la muerte temprana de sus compañeros: eran irreverentes, no hacían caso a la autoridad, tenían una adicción a la adrenalina y eran increíblemente buenos en lo que hacían, eran asquerosamente buenos en lo que hacían.

El rubio miró al hombre británico entre sorprendido y excitado, el cabello del otro hombre era desordenado como un nido y su cabello parecían como plumas revueltas, aunque de cerca él pudo comprobar que no era así, era cabello y al parecer —por lo que le había dicho el mago— era parte de su herencia mágica.

—Harry —dijo el otro hombre—, me llamó Harry Potter. ¿Tú?

Aquellos ojos verdes eran imposibles de omitir, sonrisa traviesa que invitaba a hacer maldades, un aire misterioso en su aura y ni qué decir con su esbelta figura.

—Hawks... —respondió sonriendo también y estirando su mano aún con guantes, no que a Harry parecía importarle.

—¿No que ese es tu nombre de héroe? —indagó curioso el mago inclinando su cabeza a un lado. El rubio lo miró casi tragándose lo que quería decir.

—Solo doy mi nombre en la primera cita. —Contestó sin poderlo evitar.

—Oh… Pensé que esto contaba como primera cita.

Y luego el mago hizo lo impensable: le sonrió coqueto, cambió el peso de un pie al otro e inclinó su cabeza haciendo que su cabello se revolviera con el viento y… Definitivamente lo estaba haciendo a propósito, él lo sabía.

—Coqueto _—_ se burló suavemente—. Pensé que salir a volar sería nuestra primera cita.

Dos podían jugar el mismo juego. El rubio no perdió tiempo en extender sus alas rojas y vibrantes ante el hombre, desordenar su cabello con una de sus manos y arquear su ceja. Cuando se dio cuenta que el mago estaba realmente viendo sus alas. Su estómago dio volteretas.

Sí. Dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

* * *

—No lo puedo creer —masculló Ginny en la cocina de la madriguera. Por la ventana, la pelirroja podía ver a el _nuevo_ y _alado_ novio de Harry pasear a Teddy por los aires quien se reía casi al borde de un ataque de histeria—. ¡Te fuiste por un mes y vuelves seis meses después con un novio! ¡Eso no se hace, Harry! —regañó la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño al hombre sentado en la mesa bebiendo té.

—¡No me sorprende de ti! —hablaba Ron entre risas—, que te enamoraras de un pájaro.

—¡Ronald! —regañó Hermione mientras miraba avergonzada a Harry y trataba de esconder la sonrisa con los retos que le daba a su novio—. Honestamente, Ron, no es un _pájaro_ , ni siquiera una _ave_ , su _particularidad_ le hace tener alas… Así que puede volar.

—¡Por supuesto que puede volar! El tipo tiene que agradecer que la snitch sea un objeto. Harry totalmente lo dejaría botado si no fuera así.

—¡Ey, yo...! —interrumpió indignado el aludido.

—No le mientas, Harry —lo interrumpió Hermione seriamente—, totalmente lo harías.

—... No.

—Oh por Merlín, ¡lo pensaste! —gritó la pelirroja—. Eres un demente, Harry Potter —se burló la mujer para luego largarse a reír—. Por lo menos es atractivo —admitió con celos la menor de los Weasley.

Harry se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventana, el rubio estaba sin su traje de héroe, jeans rasgados y oscuros, polera blanca y solo sus alas como distintivo se veían a lo lejos, eso y se escuchaban claramente los gritos de Teddy por «más alto, más rápido».

—¿Y? —Ginny volvió a sacar a Harry de su ensoñación y miró a la mujer parpadeando lentamente.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó sin saber a lo que se refería.

—Detalles, idiota. Dime… ¿tiene plumas allá abajo? —dijo haciendo bailar las cejas.

—¡Por Merlín, Ginny! ¡No seas una pervertida!

Las mejillas de Harry ardieron y la risa de Ginny reverberó por toda la cocina. Él no iba a responder esa pregunta. Nunca.

* * *

 **Notas**

Fanfic corregido el 27/12/18.

Como lo publiqué desde mi móvil, no pude dejar notas en el fanfic y tampoco lo pude corregir mucho pese a que me esforcé por hacerlo. Ahora que tuve un poco más de tiempo pude releerlo.

¡Espero les haya gustado! La verdad tenía planeado otro Harry/Hawks, pero no quería escribir un longfic de nuevo, lo siento D: De todo mi corazón espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño paraíso fluff.

¡Saludos!

-Derwyd


End file.
